


Lemon pie

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-28
Updated: 2005-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Unicornio se mantuvo sentado en la silla sin dejar de mirar por el amplio ventanal, buscando inconscientemente a Seiya. —No me conoces, no sabes cómo soy —increpó en verdad ofendido y consiguiendo que frenara, no quería que se metiera en la cocina y huyera de él. En ese momento comprendió que se iría para seguir entrenando, pero que pronto volvería. <br/>(Jabu/Humanidad; pero en esencia es un Jabu/Seiya, Ikki/Hyoga)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Saori, no contenta con tener de esclavo a esos cinco santos (que de santos tenían solo el mote) invitó (léase obligó, "porque yo soy la diosa y lo que digo es mi voluntad") al pobre de Jabu.

Pobres los cinco Santos que estaban en esa mansión, no se imaginaban lo que la presencia del Unicornio haría en sus rutinarias vidas.

Jabu llegó una mañana. Por supuesto que Athena les avisó a sus inquilinos o esclavos (a estas alturas como ustedes prefieran llamarlos) de esta visita un tanto inesperada, como dije, llegó con un pequeño bolso a cuestas e ingresó siendo acompañado de Tatsumi, a la espaciosa sala, encontrándose nada menos que con Ikki quien, de espaldas, intentaba arreglar la maldita antena que volvía a salirse del maldito lugar en el maldito televisor, maldito día, maldita visita.

—¡Oh! Miren lo que tenemos aquí —dijo Jabu asintiendo un par de veces con una sonrisa morbosa— el culo de Ikki. —Era lo único que el Unicornio podía ver y no era su culpa que ese jean azul le sentara tan bien al Phoenix. El aludido volteó confundido, en parte por no reconocer la voz, aunque a la vez le resultara tan familiar. Ese tono molesto… ¿dónde lo había escuchado antes?

—Jabu —gruñó el Phoenix con tono de decepción para luego reaccionar con una mirada fulminante. Jabu dio un respingo al ver la tardía reacción de Ikki y saludó como correspondía.

—Hola, Phoenix... tanto tiempo.  
—¿Tú qué haces aquí?  
—¿Esas son maneras de saludar, Ikki? —reprendió Saori mientras bajaba por las escaleras con una sonrisa lujuriosa en los labios. Sus intenciones eran más que claras—. Él está aquí porque yo lo mandé a llamar. —Claro, con cinco hombres que no le daban ni la hora pensó que podría intentarlo con otro, con uno que solía tenerle devoción. _Tiempo pasado_ , porque los niños ya eran hombres.  
—Saori, ¿qué hago con estas cajas? —preguntó Seiya desde la escalera, en los brazos tenía unas cien cajas de zapatos, todos de Athena, o mejor dicho de su reencarnación.  
—Déjalas en el sótano, las mandaré para caridad —ordenó y el Pegasus dejó caer las cajas al suelo exhalando un suspiro. Estaba harto de ayudar a Saori con sus cosas, pero era el único que aún y pese a los años le tenía paciencia.  
—Seiya, sigues tan guapo como siempre —soltó Jabu al verlo.  
—Y tan molesto como siempre —acotó Hyoga apareciendo desde atrás del acusado.  
—¡Oh! Hola, hielito. —Jabu volvió a asentir— Sí. Tú no estás nada mal.  
—¿Eh? Jabu, ¿tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó el Pegasus cuando pudo reaccionar. Otro más que hacía esa pregunta; Saori lo fulminó con la mirada.  
—Fue lo que yo pregunté —susurró el Phoenix todavía luchando con el maldito cable.  
—Ikki, no te gastes —avisó Shiryu ingresando por la puerta vaivén de la cocina—, no es el cable. Seiya rompió la instalación cuando se colgó del cable para alcanzar la pelota en el techo.  
El Phoenix levantó la vista y la clavó en Seiya. Si las miradas mataran, el Pegasus hubiera muerto en el instante.  
—Maldito caballito de mar, ¡me viste toda la tarde luchando con el cable y no me has dicho nada!  
—Es que… Ikki… ¡Te ibas a enojar! ¡¿Ves?! —Se defendió Seiya con una mirada que imploraba el perdón. Y tenía razón.  
—Hola, Jabu. Qué sorpresa —lo saludó el Dragón, pero al ver el bolso inquirió—: ¿Vienes a quedarte?  
—Por fin alguien que me saluda como corresponde. Sí, dragoncito, he venido por unos días, a ver si ligo a alguno. —Luego rompió a reír él solo con su ocurrencia— Aunque mirándote bien... tú estás mejor que Ikki. Digo, en la retaguardia.  
—Jabu —dijo Saori— ven, te mostraré tu cuarto. —Sí, claro, era lo que ella quería, mostrarle el cuarto, la cama, las sábanas y otras cosas.  
—Sí, Saori. ¿Y Shun? Ese mocosito debe estar más lindo, con el tiempo... —indagó el inquilino, Ikki levantó la mirada y de la bronca tironeó del cable hasta romperlo definitivamente.  
—Bien, Ikki. Ahora sí nos quedamos sin cable —soltó el Pegasus con fastidio.  
—No se preocupen. Me tienen a mí para divertirse —dijo el Unicornio mientras subía las escaleras. No escarmentaba en palabras. En el camino se cruzaron con Andrómeda quien lo saludó con efusividad, emocionado por ver a un compañero de batallas—. El cielo se abrió y los ángeles cayeron a la tierra —fue lo que exclamó el Unicornio al verlo.  
—Jabu, qué bueno verte —balbuceó avergonzado por el piropo.

Terminó el saludo correspondiente con manoseos y Jabu entró a lo que sería su cuarto en esos días. Intentó acomodar sus pertenencias, pero Saori seguía aun de pie junto a la puerta, con una sonrisa en los labios. El Unicornio levantó la mirada.

—¿Necesita algo, señorita? —indagó con curiosidad. ¿Si necesitaba algo? ¿Algo? Sí, claro que necesitaba algo. Como la niña vio que no era momento se retiró consternada y humillada del cuarto.

A la hora, Jabu bajó a la sala para pasar un rato con sus compañeros encontrándose de nuevo con Ikki quien ahora tenía algo más para reparar. Se sentó en el sillón y se quedó un rato largo mirándole el trasero, y no mezquinaba ojos. El Phoenix volteó nervioso, algo le taladraba, una mirada, hasta que se encontró con los ojos libidinosos del Unicornio.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —exclamó el Phoenix muy molesto.  
—Nada. Tú sigue reparando que yo estoy muy entretenido mirando. —Por supuesto que se refería al trasero de Ikki, pues la pantalla del televisor estaba negra.  
—Jabu, te recomiendo que no le hables, está de mal humor y es suicidio dirigirle la palabra —aconsejó Seiya mientras bajaba por las escaleras con más cajas en los brazos.  
—No te deja en paz, ¿eh? —pronunció Jabu observando al pobre Pegasus llevando cajas de la habitación de Saori al sótano, desde una punta de la mansión a la otra. Por Zeus, esa mujer era viciosa de los zapatos.  
—¿Qué comeremos? —inquirió el Dragón apareciendo por la puerta.  
—A ti... te podemos comer —propuso el Unicornio a lo que Shiryu arqueó las cejas incrédulo por semejante atrevimiento.

Seiya por poco más se tropieza al escuchar eso y el Phoenix, bueno el Phoenix sacó su repertorio de insultos dedicados solo al televisor y a veces a Hyoga, hasta que terminó por jalar del cable rompiéndolo otro vez.

—Ikki, es un aparato… Seguro que en este momento se está muriendo de miedo —dijo Hyoga refiriéndose por supuesto al que el televisor ni se inmutó cuando el Phoenix lo amenazó de muerte diciéndole que lo iba a romper en mil pedazos—, pero claro, entre ustedes se entienden, ¿no?  
—Pecho frío —dijo Ikki entre dientes. Se contuvo de hablar, pues si abría la boca tenía que matarlo—. Mejor cállate, si no quieres tener el mismo destino que este televisor y que Seiya. Por cierto, ¿dónde está ese pedazo de animal? Qué venga él a repararlo.  
—Udon. Yo quiero comer udon —dijo el Pegasus apareciendo desde el sótano.  
—¿Nadie apoya mi moción? —preguntó Jabu insistiendo con la idea de comer un Dragón.  
—¡No! —exclamaron todos a coro y el Unicornio se cruzó de brazos abatido.  
—Falta Shun —dijo Hyoga y Jabu se le adelantó.  
—Voy a buscarlo.  
—¡No! —El Phoenix negó rotundamente. Por todos los dioses, lo único que le faltaba: Un rubio mezcla de Hyoga con Seiya en la mansión; qué cóctel. Y digamos que con el Cisne y el Pegasus ya tenía suficiente como para tener que soportar al Unicornio—. Yo voy a buscarlo. —Impuso y se dirigió a los cuartos. Hyoga fue a ayudar a Shiryu en la preparación de la cena mientras Seiya iba de un lado al otro quejándose de que eran las ocho de la noche y aún seguía de un lado al otro.  
—No sé de qué te quejas, Seiya. Siempre has sido el favorito de Saori, ¿no? —dijo Jabu divertido al ver que en una época él estaría ocupando ese lugar.  
—Ja, Ja —El Pegasus rió con sarcasmo.  
—Si necesitas ayuda puedo ofrecértela a cambio de algo.  
—No necesito ayuda. Y menos la tuya —escupió molesto; nunca pensó que alguien podía fastidiarlo tanto.  
—Está bien. Cuando necesites algo no lo dudes —dijo el Unicornio recostándose en el sillón.  
—No te preocupes. No voy a pedirte nada —insistió, enojado con la situación. Él trabajando como un enano de circo y el muchacho muy cómodo en el sillón.  
—¿Y si yo necesito algo? ¿Me ayudarías? —preguntó Jabu con una sonrisa lasciva que Seiya no pudo apreciar. Aquello lo desarmó y en su inocencia respondió con asombro.  
—Sí, por supuesto.  
—Qué bueno, porque ando necesitando una buena mamada.

Las cajas que el Pegasus llevaba cayeron al piso. Si el tomate es rojo, no existe un color que defina la tonalidad que tomó la cara del aludido. Seiya nada respondió y en cambio se alejó del lugar raudamente. Una vez solo Jabu soltó una risita y se puso de pie para ayudar con la cena, algo tenía que hacer ya que estaría ahí por unos días.

Entró a la cocina y si bien esperaba encontrarse con el Cisne y el Dragón solo estaba este último y su hermoso trasero. Con mucho sigilo Jabu se le acercó por detrás y lo tomó por la cintura para apartarlo de la mesada.

—Déjame a mí, dragoncito. Yo cocinaré.  
—¿Eh? No, deja. Yo puedo —balbuceó nervioso por el acercamiento y ese contacto tan impropio (en el fondo Shiryu era una vieja recatada).  
—¿Quieres ayudarme? Puedes hacerlo masajeándome —propuso y Shiryu hizo una mueca de fastidio para después ponerse a cortar las verduras, incómodo con la penetrante mirada de su compañero. Intentó ignorarlo, pero ya era mucho y rompió ese apacible silencio.  
—Ya, Jabu... deja de mirarme.  
—Lo siento, no puedo. Es tu culpa. ¿Quién te hizo tan lindo? Y con ese trasero, deberían llevarte preso por portación. —Por suerte apareció Hyoga por la puerta trasera evitando la respuesta, respuesta que el Dragón no hubiera podido elaborar de igual modo—. Estalactita de azúcar, ¿vienes a unirte a esta fiesta? Estamos por comenzar la orgía. —remató. Hyoga respondió la desubicación con un gesto mezcla de desprecio e incertidumbre.  
—¿Serás así todos los días? —preguntó el Cisne, ¡por fin alguien hacía esa pregunta!  
—Hasta el día en que se mueran. Hasta el último segundo. Y créeme, esto se pondrá mejor con el correr de los días —respondió el Unicornio con una de esas sonrisas que tanto molestaban a los demás mortales.  
—¿Estás aquí para ayudar o para molestar? —cuestionó el Cisne otra vez, más irritado que antes.  
—¡Uy! "Última glaciación", ¿cómo estamos hoy, he? ¿Andas histeriquita por la vida? ¿Pocas alegrías, Cisne? —Para completar el fastidio del Cisne, Ikki, quien escuchó el nuevo apodo que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido a él, rompió a reír.  
— _Última glaciación_... te pasaste, Jabu.

—Ikki, atiéndelo al muchacho que necesita descargar tensiones —propuso y El Phoenix se tragó la risa y su cara de alegría varió a una de profunda bronca interna y contenida. No, si ese Unicornio eran como diez Hyoga y veinte Seiya juntos.  
—¿Qué comeremos? —preguntó Andrómeda a viva voz irrumpiendo en la cocina y evitando a medias una pelea que ya se podía palpar en el ambiente.  
—Udon —respondió Shiryu colocando las verduras cortadas en la olla.  
—¡Qué rico! —exclamó Shun con emoción.  
—Tú estás muy rico —soltó Jabu y el Phoenix se puso a la defensiva, Jabu notó la actitud de Ikki y dijo con una sonrisa y un gesto de ternura fingida—: ¿Qué pasa, cuñado? Tranquilo. —Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. El Phoenix se le fue al humo para masacrarlo, pero entre los tres lograron calmarlo mientras el Unicornio huía riendo hasta la sala.

Luego de cenar en aparente calma los ocho juntos, si contamos a Saori y Tatsumi, la sobremesa dio lugar con la charla constante y molesta de Saori y Jabu. La niña no se cansaba de preguntar sobre su vida, mientras que a lo último Jabu contestaba monosílabos.

Harto, Shiryu se puso de pie y se alejó con la excusa de lavar los platos, y Seiya se fue en pos de ayudar a su amigo; los cuatro querían ayudarlo, los cinco si contamos a Tatsumi de nuevo; pero en cambio este último se fue y Shun alegó que tenía sueño, mientras Hyoga encontró la forma de escapar proponiendo un delicioso café.

Solo quedó Ikki quien no tuvo excusas para retirarse. En un momento que Saori los dejó solos para ver por qué los otros tres se tardaban tanto en lavar los platos y preparar un café, Jabu no perdió la oportunidad de molestar al Phoenix quien tuvo la desgracia de sentarse a su lado.

—Dime, Ikki, ¿qué es de tu vida?  
—Bah —respondió (si a eso se le puede llamar respuesta) dando un sorbo a su vaso.  
—¿Tienes novia? ¿Novio? —siguió adelante. Ikki tomó aire, cerró los ojos y luego gira la cabeza para mirarlo fijo y responderle entre dientes.  
—No. No tengo novia, ni mucho menos novio. Nunca lo tuve. Nunca lo tendré.  
—¿Ah, no? Así que tienes el culito virgen...  
—Escúchame, pendejo —dijo el Phoenix tomándolo sorpresivamente al Unicornio por el cuello de la camiseta— deja de molestarme. No me gustas. No me gustan los hombres.  
—Qué pena, porque a mi sí. Y así, como tú... bien hombres —retrucó Jabu con una sonrisa. Como si en la mansión nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de sus gustos.  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te gustan los hombres? —preguntó el Phoenix con ironía y fuego en los ojos— No me di cuenta.

Ikki tuvo que soltarlo pues por la puerta de la cocina la reencarnación de Athena apareció. No era cuestión de que lo dejara en la calle, sin techo y sin comida por tocar a su nuevo _tesoro_ o esclavo (ya saben: como ustedes prefieran llamarlo).

Detrás de Saori el resto apareció trayendo el café. ¿Cuántos santos de bronce se necesitan para preparar un mísero café cuando Jabu está de visita? Tres, es la respuesta. La sobremesa terminó por fortuna y cada uno se retiró a sus respectivos cuartos. Los días transcurrirían con la presencia de Jabu y sus propuestas indecentes.

**(…)  
**

Y así fue que un mediodía Jabu despertó (claro, despertaba todos los días) de muy buen humor, a diferencia del día anterior. Como este chico no conocía la mañana lo despertaron temprano para que la conociera. Se levantó, se preparó, o sea se vistió, y bajó a la sala.

Silencio. No había nadie. Qué sorpresa, pues en la mansión siempre había gente. Caminó hasta la cocina para prepararse el desayuno y oh, sorpresa.

—Buenos días, Shiryu. ¿Has dormido bien?

El aludido volteó con brusquedad, pues había podido sentir como la mirada del Unicornio le taladraba el trasero. Siempre era así; de vez en cuando lo sorprendía mirándolo de aquella manera.

—Sí. ¿Y tú? —preguntó Shiryu por cortesía, junto a Shun eran los únicos que aún lo soportaban.  
—Mejor si hubiera dormido contigo, pero sí… bien —respondió con celeridad.

El Dragón hizo un mueca de hartazgo y cerró los ojos: "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." y despegó. No, y se tranquilizó, volvió a abrir los ojos y siguió lavando las verduras en un estado zen de completa paz.

—Dime, ¿tú siempre cocinas aquí?  
—Sí. Si no ya habríamos fallecido por inanición. Por recorte de presupuesto no hay empleados y los chicos no son capaces de levantar una cucharita.  
—Es injusto —dijo Jabu colocando la tetera en el fuego—, pero a la vez un privilegio. Tus comidas son exquisitas.  
—Gracias, aprendí en los Cinco Picos junto a Shunrei —dijo el pelilargo, pero lo miró de manera inquisidora y el Unicornio se defendió levantando las manos en señal de inocencia. No iba a acotar nada desubicado.  
—¿Por qué cocinas tan temprano? —preguntó el Unicornio apoyándose contra la mesada.  
—Porque esta receta lleva mucho tiempo de preparación.  
—Ah —susurró ido—. Dime, ¿has desayunado?  
—Sí —Shiryu siguió ignorándolo con la esperanza de que comprendiera con su monologo que no tenía ganas de hablar.  
—Bueno, déjame a mí —propuso Jabu con toda la intención de ayudar—. Un rato. Supongo que no será difícil cortar verduras.

Shiryu aceptó la ayuda con mucha duda, y mientras el Unicornio tomaba un té se encargaba a la vez de preparar todo lo que el Dragón le indicaba. En dos horas ya tenían todo listo, el pelilargo terminó mucho antes de lo previsto. Claro, no contaba con la ayuda (y la astucia) de Jabu.

—Gracias, Jabu —dijo Shiryu con sinceridad—, me has ayudado tú en este día, más que los chicos en cuatro años de convivencia.  
—Ha sido todo un placer compartir estas horas contigo —confesó y a pesar de molestarle esa clase de acotaciones, el Dragón no pudo evitar sonreírle.  
—Dios —exclamó mirando a su compañero quien aún seguían frente a la mesada.  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el pelilargo con inocencia, aunque en su interior suponía que algo se traía entre manos, llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo buena letra.  
—Eres bellísimo. Yo no entiendo qué les pasa a tus amigos, que aún no te _cazaron_.  
—Será, tal vez —sentenció Shiryu con formalidad— porque no nos gustan los hombres —recalcó mucho el _no_.  
—Es una pena... porque la pasaríamos muy bien —dijo Jabu palmeándole el trasero.

Debido a la sorpresa Shiryu no pudo reaccionar como debía. ¿Cómo debía? Dio lugar a la duda, porque un hombre heterosexual reaccionaría mal, o en los mejores caso se alejaría del lugar. En cambio el Dragón solo bajó un poco la vista, algo apenado, mientras el Unicornio esbozaba una sonrisa morbosa al comprobar esa _duda_ que le daba pie pie para seguir.

—¿Qué?  
—¿Tú que piensas, _Bahamuth_? —susurró muy cerca del oído de Shiryu causándole un escalofrío, mientras una mano, de manera muy sutil, se posaba sobre el trasero bien formado del pelilargo— ¿Quieres pasarla bien conmigo? —Aferró con hambre esas redondeces causándole un nuevo sobresalto, mientras el rostro cambiaba de picardía a pura lujuria.

Shiryu cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Tenía que matarlo, pero no reaccionaba. Giró la cabeza (no como Linda Blair), abrió los ojos y clavo una mirada de odio sobre su acosador y... eso fue suficiente para Jabu, quien no se consideraba un kamikaze. Retiró la mano comprendiendo la amenazante mirada. Iba a acotar algo, como siempre, pero por la puerta trasera de la cocina Ikki y Shun entraban trayendo consigo un par de bebidas, mientras que Seiya despertaba para aparecerse por la puerta vaivén (siempre llegaba medio dormido a la cocina). Hyoga llegó mucho después, del instituto donde estaba haciendo un curso de idioma castellano. Y con la llegada de Tatsumi quien traía a la señorita Saori se sentaron a almorzar con las peleas y discusiones cotidianas. Si bien siempre era entre Ikki e Hyoga, la presencia de Jabu echaba más leña al fuego. Una enemistad con Seiya afloraba por momentos recordando la del Cisne y el Phoenix; sin mencionar las ganas que tenía este último por asesinar al Unicornio cuando se dirigía de manera impropia hacia su hermano menor.

Durante esa tarde Jabu organizó a escondidas de Ikki y sus amenazas de muerte una salida con Shun, acompañaría al niño kínder a entrenar. Primero saldrían a correr y luego irían al gimnasio destinado para los Santos, aunque con el tema de la paz en el mundo (las modelos, chochas de la vida) solo iba el narcisista del Phoenix, obsesionado de forma dudosamente femenina con su figura, y Andrómeda, quien emocionado por la compañía, de una manera inocente había aceptado la propuesta del Unicornio. Felices los dos. Más el rubio al saber que estarían solitos.

**(…)  
**

Shun despertó a Jabu, y a otra cosa en él, cuando este vio esos ojitos de esmeraldas deslumbrándolo. Aclaró aún más la vista y las ideas y comprendió que la criatura celestial estaba allí para entrenar y no por otra cuestión, así que sin más opciones quitó de su loca cabecita esas ideas libidinosas y se preparó para salir.

Desayunaron juntos en compañía de Shiryu, quien preparó el desayuno como cada condenada mañana, y salieron temprano antes de que los demás despertaran. El Dragón vio cómo se alejaban y no le gustó para nada la situación. ¿Cómo le diría a Ikki que su tierno hermanito había ido a entrenar con el lujurioso Unicornio? Negó un par de veces y levantó su taza para lavarla y seguir con los quehaceres.

Corrieron por dos horas sin dirigirse la palabra, obvio, debían mantener el ritmo y si se la pasaban hablando se cansarían antes. El rubio no veía la hora de quedar a solas en el inmenso gimnasio, y esa "hora" llegó cuando Andrómeda, cansado de correr, propuso volver.

Llegaron a las instalaciones Kido e ingresaron en la sección de "aparatos". Ese gimnasio sí que estaba bien equipado, puro lujos. Shun bebió un poco de agua y se encaminó para seguir entrenando. Jabu se situó muy cerca de él con otra máquina y comenzaron.

En ningún momento Jabu le quitó la vista de encima, observaba ese escultural cuerpo trabajando, los músculos subiendo y bajando, a la vez que su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar. Necesitaba tenerlo cuanto antes, por eso dejó de entrenar y se acercó a Andrómeda para, supuestamente, ayudarlo con las pesas. Se colocó entre las piernas de él y sostuvo el fierro cuando este subió. Shun descansaba entre tanto y tanto.

—Dime, Shun —el Unicornio aprovechó para dialogar—, ¿ninguna mujer te ha puesto los ojos encima todavía?  
—Pues, no —respondió el aludido cuando pudo y como pudo.  
—¿Y algún hombre? —continuó y Andrómeda se extrañó frente a esa pregunta, sin embargo contestó.  
—No. ¿Para qué? —Por Dios, Aphrodita, no puedes hacerlo tan inocente.  
—Pues... agarra bien el caño, Shun, o se te vencerán los brazos... decía pues, porque eres un niño muy bonito. Es extraño que aún sigas solo, pero si te gustan los hombres es comprensible. No soy tu hermano, no temas reconocerlo.  
—No es eso. Es que... no sé... Nunca me fije en una mujer o en un hombre —confesó. Bien, el Unicornio iba llevando la charla por donde quería.  
—No sabes lo que te pierdes. Bien muchacho, así tienes que aferrarte al caño —dijo en doble— Shun... —exclamó Jabu observando su figura.

—¿Qué tengo?

—Tienes un cuerpo que corta la respiración, pero… eres un niño bueno, ¿verdad? —dijo. Shun sonrío y se incorporó en el asiento para aceptar la toalla blanca y secarse las gotas de sudor en la frente—. Y mira estas piernas... —El Unicornio siguió alabándolo mientras la mano se posaba sobre la parte interior de la pierna de Shun, acariciando la zona con suavidad.

—¿Qué tienen mis piernas? —Esa suavidad lo estremecía, causándole una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo.

—Además tienes una cara muy bonita —continuó, aún de pie y Andrómeda sentado. Llevó la cara hasta la de él para olfatear el masculino perfume—. Aunque parezcas una niña eres todo un hombrecito. —Acercó la boca al cuello, lamiendo la piel salada, mientras la mano no dejaba el lugar en la entrepierna de Shun.

Con más confianza Jabu hizo las caricias más atrevidas, precisamente en el pene del joven que comenzaba a estimularse, recién ahí la víctima reaccionó dando un respingo. Cuando la mano rozó la erección.

—J-Jabu, espera —pidió Andrómeda intimidado.  
—Verás que es lindo. ¿O no que se siente bien? —preguntó el Unicornio con extrema morbosidad en el tono.

Shun en respuesta lanzó un gemido, entrecerró los ojos y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás. Aquello era sublime, esas caricias terminarían volviéndolo más loco. Jabu comenzó con un trabajo manual. Sin pedir permiso liberó el miembro de su compañero dejándolo al aire libre.

—Jabu…  
—Es... hermoso —susurró el rubio mirando como el pene ya babeaba entre ligeros espasmos.

Jabu tragó saliva y aferró con ansias para comenzar a masturbarlo; con sutileza, sin prisas, pero sin contemplaciones. Lo sostuvo por el sitio adecuado, la base de ese deseable pene. Ejerció presión en los momentos indicados y lo movió, sacudiéndolo con una sola idea en la cabeza, que entrara ya mismo en su humanidad toda.

Shun se limitó a gemir a medida que el Unicornio, con suma habilidad, realizaba movimientos acordes con los espasmos; deteniéndose o desacelerando para mantenerlo en suspenso. Hasta que aceleró el ritmo consiguiendo que Andrómeda largara en un chorro toda la calentura contenida. Ahora estaba más transpirando y colorado que antes. ¿Qué mejor ejercicio? Todo un maestro, Jabu.

Excitado a más no poder, el rubio sacó el miembro afuera y comenzó a masturbarse de manera frenética a escasos centímetros de la cara de Shun. En pocos segundos se deslechó sobre ese blanco y angelical rostro, ensuciándole el cabello verde y la boca sonrosada.

Jabu quedó jadeando unos instantes, con los ojos cerrados y el miembro semi flácido aún afuera. Por todos los putos dioses del Olimpo, la abstinencia iba a matarlo. Todavía seguía con la idea de llevar al niño kínder a la cama, pero un ruido, precisamente el de la puerta, los alertó a tiempo.

El Unicornio guardó con prisa el miembro y se alejó, mientras Shun limpiaba todo rastro de semen como podía, justo cuando su hermano apareció en la enorme instalación. ¡Bien! Nada raro, estaban entrenando. Andrómeda podía estar por completo colorado, transpirado y agitado por el ejercicio, analizó el Phoenix, saludando al paso. Si se hubiera detenido a oler el lugar, ahí comprendería mejor lo que había pasado.

Jabu, quien se puso visiblemente nervioso por la presencia del Phoenix, entendió que este estaba en ese lugar con el fin de cuidar a su hermano; la mirada de asesino serial así le demostró. "Llegó tarde", pensó el Unicornio para sus adentros mientras se alejaba del lugar. Dio por finalizado el arduo entrenamiento y partió hacia la mansión para comer algo y bañarse.

**(…)  
**

—¿Y cuándo se va? —inquirió Seiya entre molesto y cansado.  
—Cuando yo lo diga —respondió Saori tajante dándole los libros de la estantería. Ya estaba cansada de las constantes preguntas del Pegasus sobre la partida de Jabu.  
—¿Y con estos libros qué haremos? —preguntó el Pegasus observando la pila que cargaba.  
—Serán para donar. Aquí nadie estudia así que para nada sirven estos libros. Ocupan lugar.  
—¿Y a qué ha venido?

Saori desde la escalera levantó la cabeza para mirar un cielo imaginario (buscaría a su padre, quizás), cerró los ojos y apretó los labios luego de exhalar un suspiro de hartazgo; aunque la pregunta de Seiya había sido muy coherente.

—Ha venido porque a mí se me ha dado la _regaladísima_ gana. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —cuestionó y el Pegasus susurró un _no_ a la vez que negaba con la cabeza para luego perder la vista al suelo, pero terco como él solo siguió indagando.  
—¿Y qué va a hacer aquí? ¿Pensará estar sin hacer nada?

Saori giró con lentitud la cabeza y asesinó a su _esclavo_ con la mirada, iba a contestarle algo no propio de una dama, pero por suerte el Unicornio evitó el desmadre. Entró transpirado y agotado, saludó al paso e informó que iría a bañarse; con una sonrisa en los labios Saori se acomodó el vestido para bajar de la escalera y fue detrás de su nuevo _sirviente_ , dejando al Pegasus más que sorprendido, aunque no supo interpretar la situación.  
Saori llegó detrás de Jabu, quien volteó al verse perseguido.

—¿Necesitas algo, Jabu? —preguntó servicial— ¿Una toalla, jabón... ?  
—No. Gracias, Saori —dijo el Unicornio una vez en el baño y observando el panorama—. Tengo todo lo necesario.  
—Bien —pronunció con una sonrisa, sin moverse del lugar. Jabu continuó acomodando las cosas, buscó una toalla en el armario, abrió las canillas, reguló el agua y colocó el tapón, pero... alguien seguía allí con él.  
—¿N-Necesita algo, señorita? —balbuceó sorprendido.  
—No. Yo no. ¿Tú? —Saori entrelazó los dedos detrás de la espalda y se quedó sonriente allí, sin moverse un centímetro.  
—Ah —murmuró el muchacho sin comprender porque le hacía compañía en el baño—. Me... me voy a bañar —dijo señalando al aire y con torpeza la bañera.  
—Lo sé.  
—¿Me... me dejaría solo, por favor?  
—Oh, lo siento... si necesitas que te enjabonen la espalda... no tengo problema —se ofreció la dama con gentileza.  
—No, gracias nuevamente. Aprendí a bañarme solito a los ocho años.

Saori asintió y se retiró del lugar, con lentitud, por si el Unicornio se arrepentía y aceptaba la ayuda, pero no... Eso no ocurrió. Luego de pasar el marco, el muchacho cerró la puerta con una mueca de estupefacción.

Seiya, desde el pie de la escalera, miró la escena entre molesto y celoso. Celoso, pero ¿de quién? No, no eran celos. ¿No?

Jabu terminó de bañarse y salió de la ducha con una minúscula toalla a la cintura, es que como siempre había olvidado la toalla grande, apenas pisó el marco de la puerta, del otro lado un Pegasus furioso lo esperaba con los puños apretados.

—Oh, Seiya. Bombón —pronunció Jabu con voz melosa y una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Me estabas esperando? ¿El Pegasus anda con ganas de que lo cabalguen?  
—Escúchame, cretino. Seré claro, no sé qué tipo de intenciones tienes con la señorita Saori, pero si llego a ver que le tocas un pelo —dijo el Pegasus levantando el dedo índice y sacudiéndolo con enojo— un solo pelo —exclamó y remarcó.

—¿Qué, te unes a la fiesta?

—Te mato. Con mis propias manos, lenta y tortuosamente, te mato —finalizó recreando la acción con las manos, era buen actor.  
—Oh, caballito. ¿Estás celoso? Mira que soy solo tuyo si así lo quieres. Ganas no me faltan.  
—Ganas de matarte no me faltan a mí. Eres, eres... —se indignó el Pegasus.  
—¿Un encanto? —completó el Unicornio acercándose con lentitud a él para rodearle la cintura con una mano.

Seiya tomó la mano del rubio con rapidez y la apretó con furia, haciendo tronar los huesos, la cara de la víctima (aunque depende a quien consideramos víctima) levemente expresó dolor, pero enseguida vario a una de lujuria.

—Ah —suspiró Jabu—, no sabes cómo me excita que sean así. ¿También te comportas así en la cama? —curioseó y el Pegasus, presa de la furia y la impotencia de ver como ese ser se manejaba con total descaro e impunidad, exclamó.  
—Contigo no se puede hablar en serio. —Sin poder evitarlo, la vista recayó en la desnudez de su enemigo. Aquello de tenerlo enfrente luego de semejantes propuestas y solo con una minúscula toalla lo ponía nervioso.  
—¿Para qué quieres hablar? Podemos pasar de esa parte e ir directamente a la cama —le susurró muy cerca del rostro luego de interpretar esa mirada y sus visibles nervios.

El rostro del Unicornio se tornó a uno de dolor pues Seiya aferró aún más la mano que tenía prisionera. Iba a golpearlo, pero por la escalera una cabellera morada aparecía alertando al Pegasus, quien no tuvo más opciones que desistir en su intento de asesinar a su interlocutor.

—Te voy a romper la boca —refunfuñó el Pegasus con los dientes apretados mientras se alejaba.  
—¿De un beso? —Sí, Jabu siempre tenía algo para acotar. Cuando Seiya se alejó lo suficiente, se tomó la mano con la otra para contener el daño, el rostro, ahora sí, era puro dolor.  
—¿Qué sucede, Jabu? —preguntó Saori al ver la expresión de su visita, y cuando el Pegasus pasó a su lado le dedicó una mirada de pregunta.  
—Nada, señorita. No se preocupe —tranquilizó Jabu y se alejó aferrándose de la toalla cuando la mujer depositó la mirada en ella. Llegó al cuarto y se vistió.

Aún era de día y aún quedaban muchos inquilinos por molestar. Así pasó el día y así llegó a la noche, para descansar, pues al día siguiente tendría más fuerzas para seguir molestando. Todos, incluidos el pacifista de Shun, no veían la hora de que ese tipo molesto se fuera de la mansión.

**(…)**

Jabu se despertó más contento que de costumbre. Por todos los dioses de Olimpo griego y romano (que son los mismos, ¿vio?) ahora sí, o lo mataban o se suicidaban en masa. O mejor _lo_ suicidaban.

Caminaba tarareando una alegre canción por los pasillos, luego del desayuno habitual, cuando al pasar por la habitación de Hyoga volvió los pasos para visualizar la escena. El Cisne con toda su belleza se encontraba acostado con un libro en la mano, el libro de Lengua Castellana pues tendría un examen en los próximos días. Tan ensimismado estaba con el mismo que no se percató de que el Unicornio se encontraba ya en su cuarto, acechando como tiburón, en el mismo espacio físico que él, observándolo con una sonrisa macabra.

Levantó levemente la vista y se lo encontró.

—¿Qué quieres?  
—Ey, ¿así me recibes? —preguntó Jabu con un tono fingido de dolor y sin pedir permiso se acomodó en la cama. De nuevo el Cisne giró la vista y la depositó en el invasor.  
—Ya. Me dirás que quieres y te vas.  
—¿Qué quiero? —comenzó a pensar— No sé... podría ser… —Llevó una mano a la quijada muy pensativo. Hyoga tomó aire y tosió levemente para intentar seguir en la lectura. No, si ese Jabu era más molesto que Ikki. Por lo menos el Phoenix no entraba a su cuarto en busca de... ¿de qué?  
—Jabu, tengo que estudiar y me harías un enorme favor si quitas tu molesto cuerpecito de aquí.

En respuesta, Jabu acomodó la cabeza en el cuello del Cisne causándole nervios de una manera descontrolada. Nunca un hombre se le había acercado de esa manera. Hyoga abrió los ojos bien grande (y eso que ya los tenía grandes) y se quedó estático sin poder reaccionar. Ante esa pasividad, el Unicornio llevó una mano y la apoyó sobre el vientre del Cisne, mientras los labios palpaban la blanca y perfumada piel del cuello. Empezó a jugar con los dedos llevándolos rumbo al sur con lentitud. Allí donde los vellos púbicos comenzaban a asomar, y se entretuvo un rato con ellos. El Cisne se estremeció de pies a cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios no reaccionaba? Quizás porque en el fondo le gustaba.

Al no recibir una respuesta negativa, Jabu deslizó la mano a través del pantalón hasta llegar al miembro semi erecto del ruso, justo cuando este dejó caer el libro de la cama al suelo. Jabu aferró con ansias el pene tibio consiguiendo una poderosa erección. En ese punto Hyoga se sentó en la cama y le sacó la mano del lugar con el temor pintado en el rostro.

—No, Jabu. Detente.  
—¿Por qué? La tienes dura. ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
—No. No se puede. No podemos —balbuceó el Cisne muy nervioso y más colorado que el color rojo.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Porque somos hombres? —cuestionó Jabu con suma serenidad— Si nos gusta no tiene nada de malo. Al ver que el Cisne seguía en estado neutro, más bien confuso, decidió que era momento de actuar o si no se echaría atrás, y ya casi lo tenía—. Puedo chupártela —se ofreció agachándose hasta el lugar para deslizar el cierre del pantalón y liberar el miembro. Hyoga hizo un intento en vano para evitarlo, pero la boca del otro ya lo había apresado.  
—Jabu, no... yo...  
—¿Nunca te hicieron esto? —preguntó Jabu besando el blanco e hinchado miembro, notando esos simpáticos espasmos esporádicos cada vez que acercaba los labios. Hyoga, frente a tantas emociones, solo pudo negar con la cabeza a la vez que cerraba los ojos y tragaba saliva—. Te va a fascinar —comentó con morbosidad antes de devorarle el pene.

El Cisne arqueó la espalda y dejó que el hombre (Dios, era hombre) se llevara el miembro a la boca. Aunque hubiera querido, no hubiera podido evitar gemir. El Cisne se aferró a la almohada, mientras la boca seca luchaba por atrapar el aire que comenzaba a faltarle.

Jabu besó, lamió, succionó y apretó con los labios ese pene degustándolo con hambre de más. Se entretuvo con la punta, dándole lengüetazos en el pequeño orificio, anhelando porque pronto surgiera el semen.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Por Dionisio y todos los dioses fiesteros del Olimpo! Era mucho para el Cisne, más cuando de una bocanada Jabu se tragaba todo el pene hasta el fondo de la garganta. Y era sublime cuando, con una velocidad inigualable, se lo succionaba con violencia. No lo soportó más y entre jadeos, gemidos e insultos en su lengua materna, le avisó al Unicornio que pronto eyacularía.

—J-Jabu, no... no lo soporto más. Ya... ya...  
—Dámela. Dámela toda que no me da asco. Dámela que tengo hambre —dijo Jabu cuando pudo desprenderse de ese sabroso pene.  
—Ahí... ahí te doy... ahí te doy todo —Hyoga descargó el semen en la boca del hombre (Dios, era hombre) y pronto la habitación se llenó de un aroma conocido mientras que el paladar de Jabu degustaba el salado, agrio y penetrante sabor de ese particular líquido blanco, caliente y espeso, que le recorría la garganta como lava ardiente.

El Unicornio sin esperar más se lanzó sobre el cansado y agitado cuerpo del Cisne en busca de sexo, pero (sí, siempre hay un _pero_ ) la actitud avasallante alertó y hasta asusto un poco Hyoga, quien con la fuerza de los brazos quitó el pesado cuerpo del Unicornio.

—¡Ey!  
—No, Jabu. No. Lo siento, pero no —se excusó Hyoga mirando a Jabu tirado en el suelo desde la cama.

—Tranquilo —dijo el Unicornio poniéndose de pie.  
—Vete de mi cuarto. Por favor, no le digas a nadie. Vete de aquí. No me hables. —El rostro del Cisne era puro terror.  
—Dioses, siempre creí que sería al revés. Siempre era yo él que decía esas cosas; pero no tan rápido, apenas hemos pasado la primera parte —dijo Jabu entre asombrado y decepcionado.  
—Jabu, esto nunca pasó. No me gustan los hombres. Vete de mi cuarto y no me dirijas la palabras nunca más. ¡Vete!

El Unicornio, sin más opciones, abatido y con el miembro duro de una manera dolorosa, se retiró del cuarto rumbo al baño. Necesitaba descargar toda esa tensión acumulada. Por la puerta del Cisne, que seguía abierta, se detuvo Ikki alertado por el grito.

—¿Qué sucede, última glaciación? —Sí, el Phoenix había adoptado el último insulto, es que ese le había gustado más que _escarcha_.  
—D-Déjame en paz —pidió, suplicó, rogó, imploró (y todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber) con nervios y aún confundido.

El Phoenix se sorprendió por no recibir el insulto correspondiente de Hyoga, creyó que algo malo había pasado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo entró al cuarto de su amigo notando el característico aroma a sexo. Como para corroborar sus sospechas, el Cisne se levantó la cremallera del pantalón y escondió la mirada avergonzado.

—Hyoga —pronunció Ikki con cuidado.  
—¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Déjame en paz!  
—¡Eh, histérico! Tranquilo. Ese... Ese... —comenzó a balbucear el Phoenix señalando la puerta con un dedo— ¿Ese Jabu te... te hizo algo?  
—¡¿Que te importa?! —De no haber sido que aún se sentía turbado, habría podido notar el interés de Ikki, pero en cambio acabó por responderle enojado.  
—¡Sí que me importa! ¡Dime que te hizo algo y lo mato! —vociferó el Phoenix sin pensar en lo que decía. Recién ahí el Cisne reaccionó y levantó la mirada.  
—No. No me ha hecho nada. ¿Qué te piensas? ¿Que no puedo defenderme de ese cretino? —escupió las palabras con bronca.  
—Ah, entonces tú estuviste de acuerdo. —El Phoenix asintió con una mezcla de decepción y desprecio para luego retirarse del cuarto dejando a un Hyoga más confundido y apesadumbrado que antes. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué había querido decir Ikki con eso? El Cisne se puso de pie y hecho una furia fue detrás del Phoenix. A espaldas de él lo llamó con un dedo, golpeándole el hombro.

—¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!  
—¿Eh? —El Phoenix volteó desconcertado.  
—¡¿Qué me quisiste decir?!  
—¡Nada! Pero qué pedazo de... ¡histérico! —Ikki pensó en decir otra cosa, pero desistió.  
—No necesito que vengas a mi cuarto a hacerte el interesado para luego mirarme con desprecio.  
—¿Ya está? ¿Terminaste? Me voy.  
—No, piojo resucitado, me vas a escuchar. —El Cisne se paró desafiante frente a su compañero para evitar la huida— ¿Qué pensaste, eh?  
—Nada. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que piense algo? —El Phoenix lo esquivó y pasó a su lado susurrando adrede para que lo escuchara— Gustos son gustos.  
—¡Maldita, antorcha humana! Qué poco hombre eres, Ikki. Por qué no viene y me lo dices en la cara. ¡Cobarde! —gritó y el Phoenix frenó los paso y giró para increparle con un dedo.  
—Si tú eres un maldito marica es tu problema, ganso. —Buscó ser hiriente a propósito, era malo cuando se lo proponía.  
—¡Entonces no te metas! —explotó Hyoga elevando la voz y a punto de golpearlo. Se contuvo cerrando los puños al punto del dolor.  
—¡Ah! —dijo el Phoenix con mordacidad— ¡Entonces lo reconoces!  
—¡Qué mierda te importa a ti lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer!  
—¡Pensé que algo malo te pasaba, cretino! ¡Tampoco es para que...!  
—¡Ah, claro, después de todo aún queda algo humano en ti!  
—Vete a la mismísima mierda y piérdete en ella, ganso —dijo el Phoenix entre dientes, el Cisne creyó ver dolor en la expresión de Ikki.  
—Ikki, espera...  
—No —espetó el Phoenix de espaldas negando con la mano y una expresión de indiferencia.  
—Ikki... —El Cisne era obstinado. Lo siguió y lo frenó—. Déjame explicarte —dijo más tranquilo.  
—A mí no tienes por qué rendirme cuentas. No eres mi mujer. —Mujer... claro, ambos eran hombres. El Cisne intentó aclarar lo ocurrido, ignorando el último comentario y a pesar de que su amigo se alejaba.  
—No pasó nada de lo que tú piensas.  
—¡¿Y qué sabes lo que pienso?! —Se exasperó el Phoenix. ¿Por qué demonios se enojaba tanto? Los dos se preguntaban lo mismo. ¿Por qué esa discusión sin sentido? El ambiente volvió a tornarse tenso entre los dos. Alertado por la discusión, Shiryu llegó al descanso de la escalera.  
—Ustedes dos... Ya basta —demandó el Dragón—. Bastante tenemos con Jabu y Seiya como para venir a soportarlos a ustedes.  
—Nosotros tenemos prioridad, llegamos primero —dijo Ikki divertido y olvidando, como siempre, la discusión con Hyoga— ¿verdad, ganso?  
—Sí, es cierto —afirmó el Cisne y pudo ver como el Phoenix volteaba dejando entrever una agradable sonrisa. Eran tan escasas esas muecas en él que Hyoga se sentía agraciado de poder presenciar una.

El pelilargo negó un par de veces con la cabeza en un gesto de cansancio, mientras comenzaba a descender los escalones rumbo a la sala para seguir con lo quehaceres. Detrás de él, los dos en discordia.

A las pocas horas se sumó Shun quien volvía del centro comercial (ese chico era fanático de los vídeo juegos) y fueron en busca de Seiya y... sí, Jabu, muy a su pesar, para ver una película alquilada.

Mientras Andrómeda le relataba al Pegasus, el único que compartió desde siempre sus gustos y de hecho lo acompañaba en ellos con sentimiento, sobre el gran descubrimiento de un truco nuevo en el Winning Eleven, los demás acomodaban todo para ver la película, acosados constantemente por las palabras libidinosas del Unicornio.

Hyoga esquivó constantemente la mirada de Jabu, con extremo nerviosismo en los gestos y los actos, pues andaba tan torpe como Seiya: volcó el jugo, por poco más se rompe la cara cuando tropezó con la alfombra, se le cayó el control remoto haciéndose añicos contra el suelo de cerámica…

Ikki observó esa atípica actitud con sumo detalle, pasó la vista del Cisne al Unicornio, pues con cada acto torpe del Cisne, de alguna manera directa o indirecta, Jabu había sido el causante. Una mirada, un gesto, una palabra de su parte y era el fin del mundo para Hyoga.

Seiya se dedicó a hablar con su amigo y acordar ir al día siguiente a los vídeo juegos, mientras le dedicaba miradas asesinas a Jabu. Shiryu al igual que el Phoenix intentó mantenerse concentrado en la película y ajeno a las disputas.

**(…)**

La noticia llegó con alegría. El Unicornio se iría en los próximos días, pues debía seguir su entrenamiento en Oran, Algeria. Saori, al ver que no le quedaba mucho tiempo apuró los trámites y una mañana se encaminó al cuarto de Jabu encontrándolo dormido, de una manera, quizás encantadora. Se acostó a su lado y corrió un mechón de pelo que le estorbaba la visión. El inquilino despertó encontrándose con la reencarnación de Athena muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca.

—S-Señorita —pronunció el muchacho con un hilillo de voz.  
—Jabu, mi querido Jabu —susurró con pasión—. No sabes, no te das una idea de lo feliz que me pone tenerte aquí en la mansión. —Lanzó un gemido ahogado a la vez que se posicionaba sobre su huésped.

—Señorita…

—Más que feliz, me pone... caliente. —Ahora sí, gimió con fuerza en el oído del pobre hombre mientras posaba los labios en la frente de su víctima.  
—No. Señorita, se equivoca...  
—No. Equivocada estaría si te dejara ir —contradijo la mujer acicalándose el cabello.  
—No puedo. Entiéndame.  
—¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Que soy la reencarnación de Athena? ¿Que soy tu señora y todo eso del respeto? —Saori realizó un gesto de despreocupación alzando las cejas y agregó—: Ya somos grandes.  
—Yo la tengo grande, señorita, pero no es por eso de la reencarnación y del respeto.  
—¿Y entonces? —preguntó la mujer sin verdadero interés en la respuesta, estaba más entretenida besándole el pecho desnudo.  
—Que no me gustan las mujeres —soltó así, de una, el Unicornio.  
—¡¿Q-Qué?! —El rostro de Saori, puro morbo en un principio, era ahora, pura decepción.  
—Eso. Que me gustan los hombres.  
—¿Y...? —Athena analizaba la situación aún sobre el cuerpo del guerrero— ¿Ni un poquito…?  
—No. Ni un poquito...  
—Y... ¿ni siquiera bisexual?  
—No.  
—Eres gay —concluyó con pesar y salió del lugar para luego acomodarse el vestido—, bien...  
—Lo siento.  
—No, Jabu. No te preocupes, no tienes por qué sentirlo... Yo... —Saori jugaba nerviosa balanceando los brazos— me iré... —Más avergonzada en su corta vida jamás había estado.

—Bueno…

—Pasado mañana te irás, ¿no? —corroboró en venganza.  
—Así es.

La reencarnación de Athena se retiró del cuarto reflexionando que quizás lo mejor era volverse lesbiana, tal vez así tendría más suerte. Mientras que el Unicornio arqueaba las cejas sorprendido y resoplaba poniéndose de pie para vestirse y levantarse. El miembro, más erguido, imposible, ¡por Eros! Hasta qué punto lo llevaba la abstinencia: excitarse con una mujer. Quizás, después de todo, no era tan gay como supuso. Algún vestigio de bisexualidad había por allí, perdido en algún rincón de su ser.

La tarde, el día entero, pasó con total normalidad salvo... salvo por que Seiya no apareció en todo el día. Cuando Jabu preguntó por su paradero le comentaron que se encontraba en el jardín con la pelota de fútbol. Cerca de la cena, Shiryu entró a la sala en donde todos ya estaban sentados a punto de comer esperando por el Pegasus.

—No va a venir. Dice que no tiene hambre —informó el Dragón sentándose.  
—Siempre es igual —se quejó Shun.  
—¿Qué es lo que siempre es igual? —preguntó el Unicornio con sumo interés.  
—Cuando algo le preocupa o tiene algo en qué pensar se la pasa todo el día afuera con esa dichosa pelota —explicó Ikki comenzando a comer.  
—Come, Jabu. No va a venir, así que no lo esperes —indicó Saori al ver que el chico seguía esperándolo.  
—Señorita, ¿quiere que lo traiga? —preguntó Tatsumi servicialmente.  
—No, gracias. Déjalo. —Todos comenzaron a cenar, pero todavía a Jabu eso lo tenía preocupado.  
—¿Y qué es lo que le tiene mal?  
—No lo sabemos. Nunca lo sabemos —respondió Hyoga dando un sorbo al vaso con agua. El Unicornio no pudo probar bocado, sorprendido y curioso por la acción de Seiya. Terminaron todos de comer y el pelilargo volvió a buscarlo regresando con una negativa.  
—No va a entrar. Así que me voy a dormir. —Shiryu saludó dando las buenas noches.  
Saori, al igual que Tatsumi y Shun, lo imitaron. Al poco tiempo Hyoga también se despidió e Ikki estaba a punto de irse, pero antes de retirarse le habló al Unicornio.  
—Ve. Si tanto te preocupa...- Una sonrisa de triunfo se instaló en sus labios.  
—Lo mismo digo —retrucó Jabu quien no se quedaba sin respuestas nunca.  
—¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?! —El Phoenix cambió la expresión de la cara de alegría por una de desconcierto y luego de enojo.  
—Quise decir justamente eso. Si tanto te preocupa Hyoga ¿por qué no vas? —Al ver el rostro de desentendido en el Phoenix, agregó—: Ahora no vengas aquí a hacerte el hombrecito heterosexual, si escuché bien la discusión que tuvieron luego de que me fui.  
—No sé a qué te refieres. —En vez de reaccionar de manera explosiva, Ikki actuó con suma calma, en realidad porque eso lo había desarmado.  
—Vamos, Ikki. No soy idiota. —El Unicornio se mantuvo sentado en la silla sin dejar de mirar por el amplio ventanal el jardín, buscando inconscientemente a Seiya con los ojos, mientras el Phoenix seguía allí con cara de no entender. Aunque había entendido todo, prefería hacer de cuenta que no.  
—¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le has hecho? —El Phoenix se sinceró consigo mismo intentando descubrir lo que había pasado esa tarde.  
—¿Ves? A esto me refiero —sentenció Jabu poniéndose de pie—, pero te responderé, codorniz. Te responderé. Esa tarde le di una buena mamada. Pero nada más.

—¿Nada más? —murmuró mientras Jabu lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Te pone celoso? —cuestionó y el Phoenix le respondió con un golpe directo a la boca del estómago. Estaba en verdad muy molesto—. Te pone celoso —afirmó el Unicornio, encorvado y aferrándose el estómago.

—Imbécil…

—Entonces ve. ¿Qué esperas? Anda y entiérrala como hace tanto tiempo quieres. Si se te nota las ganas que le tienes —remató enderezándose para luego desaparecer, no era cuestión de quedarse allí a recibir otro golpe. La satisfacción fue plena cuando pudo corroborarlo, pues había podido ver en los ojos de Ikki que este estaba decidido a ir al cuarto de Hyoga a aclarar los tantos.

Jabu, en cambio, salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Sí, claro. Justo, de casualidad, en el mismo lugar donde Seiya, con cara pensativa, estrellaba la pelota de un pelotazo contra la pared. Jabu se acercó de manera casual, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin mirarlo, el Pegasus le habló dejando en claro su descontento.

—¿Qué quieres? —El Unicornio nada respondió, o por lo menos no esa respuesta que ni siquiera él tenía.  
—Está linda la noche. Hay estrellas.  
—Siempre hay estrellas, bobo. A veces las nubes las ocultan. —Seiya continuó dando pelotazos sin reparar en su compañero.  
—Ja-Ja —rió con sarcasmo—, muy gracioso. Me refiero a que es... hermoso —murmuró mirando como el Pegasus seguía dándole a la pelota.  
—Hermosa. Es femenino. Las estrellas. —Seiya dando clases.  
—Mira, _burro Shrek_ , no me refería a las estrellas —dijo Jabu soltando las palabras al aire. Seiya detuvo el incesante pelotazo y lo miró por primera vez desde que llegara a hacerle compañía.  
—¿Qué es hermoso? —inquirió el Pegasus con la secreta esperanza de un _tú_ como respuesta.  
—El clima... todo —respondió sin convicción. Seiya frunció el ceño y con una mueca de enojo volvió con la pelota—. ¿Para qué haces eso? —preguntó el Unicornio con curiosidad, sin quitar las manos de los bolsillos.  
—Qué te importa.  
—Sí me importa. Sino no estaría aquí, preguntando —contradijo y la pelota se desvío lejos. Seiya llevó las manos a la cintura en señal de derrota, había conseguido ponerlo nervioso.  
—No tendría por qué importarte —dijo decaído y caminó hacia la puerta trasera que conducía a la cocina.  
—¿Por qué?

Una pregunta lógica, ¿cierto? ¿Y la respuesta? El Pegasus guardó silencio. Un silencio que se instaló entre los dos, pesado como concreto. Seiya, quien había detenido el paso, emprendió la marcha atrás con un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro.

—¿A ti algo te importa?  
—Escúchame, Seiya. No me conoces, no sabes cómo soy —increpó Jabu en verdad ofendido, consiguiendo que Seiya frenara el andar, no quería que se metiera a la cocina, huyendo de él.  
—Sí, eres un maldito arrogante, obstinado, pendenciero y conformista. No me olvido... Siempre has sido así, Jabu, desde pequeño.  
—No hables sin conocerme. Ha pasado el tiempo por si no lo sabes. Así como tú has dejado de ser ese pendejo caprichoso e insolente yo... Por Athena... ¿Qué hago hablándote? —exclamó con una carcajada irónica.  
—No. Sigue. Me interesa. A ver qué tienes para decir.  
—¿Realmente te importa? ¿Realmente? —preguntó con furia acercándose al Pegasus quien se mantenía inmóvil en el lugar—. Me retracto. Eres un pendejo que no sabe lo que quiere.  
—Ah, ¿no? —preguntó Seiya con sarcasmo dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.  
—No. Eres un pendejo caprichoso. Un insolente. Infantil. —El Unicornio se paró a escasos centímetros de su interlocutor.  
—¿Y eso te molesta? ¿No te deja dormir?  
—No, no me molesta. Me encanta, pero ¿sabes qué?  
—¿Q-Qué? —El Pegasus trataba de esconder la sorpresa y el nerviosismo del que era cautivo en ese momento.  
—Eres un maldito cobarde. A pesar de demostrar en el campo de batallas que tienes coraje... ¡Ja! —soltó una carcajada de desprecio— fuera de batalla eres un crío que aún se hace encima. Mírate, estás temblando de pies a cabeza tan solo porque estoy hablando muy cerca de tu rostro. Por cierto, un rostro infantil y bellísimo —dijo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para respirar. El Pegasus no pudo soportar que lo llamara cobarde, así que reaccionó dándole con el puño en la boca.  
—Llámame cobarde ahora, infeliz —finalizó dando la vuelta mientras el otro se limpiaba la sangre con la manga de la camiseta para luego ir detrás de Seiya. Cuando llegó a destino, se lanzó contra él tumbándolo al suelo. Como pudo, el Pegasus giró quedando boca arriba, pero apresado por el cuerpo de Jabu.  
—¡Ya, quítate! —exigió, sin dejar de pelear y siguió quejándose, pero el Unicornio esquivaba los puños riéndose— ¡Que no somos niños, Jabu! ¡Tú eres el pendejo!

Las manos habían sido tomadas por las del rubio. Un breve descanso, ambos cuerpos agitados, la mirada de Seiya a un costado. El Unicornio lo escudriñó. Era tan excitante verlo encabronado.

—Siempre, Pegasus, has sido así. Tenaz y luchador —susurró con sensualidad quitándose de encima de él. El Pegasus se levantó indignado por la actitud de Jabu. ¡Jugando como niños! Sin embargo este no quiso dejarlo ir; lo siguió por detrás y cuando el Pegasus sintió que volvía una vez más para seguir peleando, volteó con un puño levantado, pero el Unicornio tomó ese puño con la mano abierta y, con la otra libre, la cintura del Pegasus. Se aferró bien a ella atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo. Seiya tragó saliva e intentó quitar esa mano invasora, pero el rostro de Jabu estaba tan cerca que no podía pensar correctamente. Sin permiso, los labios tomaron contacto. Un pequeño beso, un sutil contacto, un instante de relax que no duró mucho. El Pegasus comenzó a forcejear con Jabu intentando escapar—. No te hagas el difícil. Vamos, Pegasus, si tú quisieras irte realmente ya lo habrías hecho dejándome malherido.  
—Eres un _atropellado_. Ni siquiera sabes si me gustan...  
—¿Los hombres? —El Unicornio completó la frase — No se trata de que si te gustan o no. Se trata de que si yo te gusto... o no.  
—Déjame en paz, Jabu... —Pidió Seiya con los ojos empañados; en lo más recóndito de su mente estaba la respuesta, pero no quería pensar en ella—. Me has dejado a lo último cuando ya nadie te correspondió en la puta mansión. Por si no lo sabes aquí son normales.  
—Así que es eso lo que te tiene mal —comprendió, y asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de abrazarlo.  
—Idiota —susurró el Pegasus dolido dejando caer la cabeza, precisamente la frente, sobre el hombro de Jabu—. Tú siempre crees que todo gira en torno a ti, ¿verdad? No eres el centro del universo.  
—Como dice el dicho: lo mejor para lo último.

¿Por qué no se lo decía de una vez y ya? ¿Por qué no le decía que en realidad temía al rechazo desde entrada, porque era con el único con el que no había querido jugar, porque deseaba ser correspondido en verdad?

El Unicornio no soportó ver esos ojos que siempre inspiraban seguridad y decisión, con una expresión de dolor. Dejó de ejercer presión y Seiya escapó. _Se le escapó_. El Pegasus entró a la cocina con calma, detrás de él Jabu, quien lo encontró sirviéndose agua y con un semblante extremadamente pensativo. Jamás se imaginó ver al Pegasus en ese extremo, la cabeza le iría a explotar.

—Soy cobarde —susurró Seiya lo suficientemente audible. Asintió con la cabeza y sonrío con lastima. Jabu se acercó a él, preocupado, en ningún momento había querido lastimarlo de alguna manera.  
—Seiya, no eres cobarde. Lo sabes.  
—Sí, lo soy —dijo dando un sorbo al vaso, sin dejar la seguridad de la mesada—, pero no quiero serlo.

La expresión de dolor en su rostro cambió a uno de extrema determinación. Por Zeus, a veces la mirada del Pegasus causaba temor cuando variaba a una de decisión (y todos sabemos lo terco que es cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, que salvó a Saori a base de pura cabezonería).

El unicornio se quedó atónito, aun más cuando el Pegasus se acercó a él y sorpresivamente le estampó un beso en la boca que lo dejó sin aire. Reaccionó rodeándole la cintura, a la vez que Seiya le tomaba con ambas manos la cara para besarlo mejor. La lucha de lenguas dio comienzo.

Con más confianza y entrando en calor, Jabu deslizó las manos al trasero pequeño y bien formado de ese guerrero, causándole aún más nervios y cosquillas en el vientre. Con suavidad, Seiya quitó esas manos por temor a las caricias que Jabu estaba dispuesto a brindarle.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el Unicornio sin dejar de mordisquearle los labios y aferrándolo todavía más para evitar una posible huida.  
—No. Jabu, espera...  
—Dios, eres más difícil que una mujer —se quejó. Seiya se sintió irritado y se lo quitó de encima para alejarse resentido—. Y eso me encanta... —agregó con una media sonrisa antes de ir detrás del Pegasus.

Lo alcanzó en las escaleras y lo tomó de un brazo. Seiya quiso quitárselo de encima, pero lo único que consiguió fue derrumbarlo para que cayera sobre él. La espalda del Pegasus dio contra un escalón arrancándole un quejido de profundo dolor.

—Ay…  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el Unicornio preocupado, pero sabía que no era un gran golpe—. Lo siento.  
—No, está bien. No fue tu culpa —dijo el Pegasus quedándose en el suelo con el otro entre las piernas.

Las miradas se cruzaron y tal vez las mismas ideas. Un contacto breve de labios. Un roce leve, pero lo suficientemente provocador. Los miembros se irguieron por completo y el Pegasus comprendió que todo iría más allá de lo que, tal vez, estaba preparado. ¿Miedo? Quizás. Jabu comprendió sus temores y a la vez que se deslizaba hacia la entrepierna de él le susurró.

—Tranquilo. No haré nada que no quieras. —El Unicornio llegó a destino y deslizó la cremallera del pantalón para encontrarse con otro obstáculo: la ropa interior.

Como pudo liberó el pene, surcado de venas, y sin contemplaciones lo engulló de una. Seiya entrecerró los ojos y lanzó un gemido estrepitoso al sentir como esa boca le atrapaba el miembro sin previo aviso y con maestría.

Jadeó y gimió a más no poder, aquello era... espectacularmente hermoso. El Unicornio palpó la piel suave y jugó con la elasticidad, saboreando con devoción y excitación. Se entretuvo con la cabeza esponjosa, chupando la punta hasta que el endurecimiento del tronco le avisó que pronto eyacularía. Y así fue, un torrente de semen golpeó contra su paladar ofreciéndole un sabor distinto al de Hyoga, pero igual de salado y penetrante. Ahora estaba más motivado que antes, liberó el miembro del encierro y comenzó a masturbarse para llegar casi al mismo tiempo, pero Seiya se encargó de esa labor retirándole la mano.

Jabu quería más. Se sentó de manera que el pene duro quedara a la altura de la cara del Pegasus, pero este rechazó el ofrecimiento apenado por semejante pedido; nunca había hecho algo similar y el Unicornio lo comprendió. Tomó la cabeza del Pegasus acariciándole los mechones para darle seguridad, algo difícil de conseguir en medio de las escaleras.

—Verás que te gustará. Yo lo hice muchas veces y es muy rico. —Jabu intentó persuadirlo y lo consiguió, tampoco hacía falta mucho para convencerlo, pues era una idea que venía cosechando en su cabeza desde la llegada del rubio a la mansión con sus propuestas indecentes.

Con duda, Seiya tomó con una mano el pene y se lo llevó a la boca, y como si se tratara de un helado demasiado sabroso lo devoró. El Unicornio no se quedó quieto, con una mano buscó el miembro del Pegasus para motivarlo de nuevo consiguiendo una erección tan poderosa como la anterior. Ahora sí, era por el igual la excitación y el Pegasus relamía con más ansias. La posición favorecía Seiya, quien con las manos en las caderas del rubio buscaba jalarlo, para que su trasero tomara contacto con el pene erguido, pero el pantalón era una dificultad.

—Espera —pidió Jabu intentando bajarse el pantalón un poco, lo suficiente para dejar el trasero expuesto, pero aún seguía dificultando las cosas—. Vamos a una habitación —propuso excitado, pues debía quitarse la ropa y no era prudente hacerlo en mitad de las escaleras.

El Pegasus asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie con prisa y con las ropas desarregladas caminaron hasta la habitación de Seiya que era la más cercana. Una vez allí el Unicornio cerró la puerta con cerrojo y volteó encontrándose con un Seiya temeroso, ni que fuera una quinceañera virgen. Aquello le causó gracia y ternura.

La mente del Pegasus intentaba asimilar la idea de que estaba encerrado en un cuarto con un hombre, ambos excitados y a punto de tener sexo.

Jabu se acercó con cuidado al tímido muchacho y lo abrazó por la cintura para comenzar a besarlo en el cuello. Seiya cerró los ojos y estiró la cabeza hacia atrás; todavía sentía como el corazón intentaba salirse de la caja torácica y no podía controlarlo. Sin saber cómo, con maestría quizás, el Unicornio lo llevó hasta la cama acostándose sobre él y sin dejar de besarlo.

—No temas. Si no quieres que te penetre está bien, no hace falta. —Por fin decía lo necesario para tranquilizar al Pegasus quien estaba hecho un nervio humano.

Con suavidad y respeto Jabu se desvistió y desvistió a su amante para poder acariciarle la piel morena; esa piel suave y a la vez curtida por viejas heridas, la cual desprendía un calor acogedor en el que Jabu se perdió por completo.

Permaneció unos cuantos segundos con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del Pegasus, segundo que a Seiya le sirvieron para tomar coraje y empezar a acariciarlo. Todavía estaba confundido, pero aquello era gratificante.

Mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, el Unicornio derramó una lágrima imperceptible. ¿Por qué? Quizás porque nunca antes había sentido algo similar con sus anteriores amantes. Ese muchacho despreciablemente infantil y caprichoso se había colado en él. No. Era tan solo deseo, no era amor.

El Pegasus no comprendía la sorpresiva pasividad de su compañero. Hacía unos segundo por poco más lo violaba y ahora se encontraba de una manera tierna apoyado sobre su pecho y oyendo sus latidos.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos se encontraron y pudo ver las pupilas de Jabu bailando nerviosas. El Pegasus posó los labios en la boca entreabierta del Unicornio para comenzar de una vez con lo que habían dejado pendiente, pero tenerlo entre las piernas no era buena señal.

No obstante, Jabu se posicionó de una manera que a Seiya le dejó más que tranquilo. Se sentó sobre el pene sin introducírselo aún. Se quedó unos instantes allí observando al Pegasus, quien se preguntaba qué demonios le ocurría.

El Unicornio besó una vez más esos labios antes de empezar a mecerse para que el Pene de Seiya irrumpiera en su interior. Se deslizó con lentitud, tortuosamente placentero. Cuando el miembro se encontraba bien metido, el Unicornio comenzó con un movimiento rítmico de caderas que el Pegasus, una vez acostumbrado a ello, acompañó.

El bombeo rítmico dio comienzo y la habitación se llenó de gemidos y aromas. Seiya no se encargó del pene de su amigo, no... pues él era el Pegasus y por ende no le temía a nada, nunca lo hizo. No le tendría miedo, ahora, a una penetración. Estaba decidido. Así que cuando el semen surgió de su interior bañando las entrañas del Unicornio, lo levantó para quitárselo de encima.

—Es tu turno —sentenció el Pegasus con la voz ronca y agitada.

Jabu se sorprendió y a la vez se emocionó frente a la idea de penetrar a ese hombre que no le temía ni siquiera a los mismos dioses. Colocó a su amante boca abajo sobre la cama y le hizo elevar el trasero para hundir la cara entre las nalgas.

La acción, al principio, lo asqueó muchísimo a Seiya, pero luego esa sensación lo abandonó dejando lugar a una de placer y luego a una de lujuria desenfrenada. Mientras el Unicornio le devoraba la entrada, dilatándolo, el Pegasus gimió y movió las caderas motivado y excitado.

Cuando lo creyó conveniente, Jabu dejó esa labor de lado para introducir un dedo. Ofreció un poco de resistencia, pero esa resistencia fue quebrada, ahora el dedo bailaba juguetón en la intimidad de Seiya arrancándole gemidos mitad de placer y mitad de dolor.

El segundo dedo se abrió paso asustándolo un poco, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta o desistir, ya eran tres los dedos que hurgaban allí. Un murmullo le demostró la cruda realidad a la que estaba siendo sometido.

—Ya estás listo —avisó Jabu retirando con suavidad los tres dedos. Seiya se estremeció de pie a cabeza pero un nuevo susurro le tranquilizó—. Seré suave.

El Unicornio le levantó más las caderas dejando que apoyara las rodillas y las manos en el colchón. Esa posición le daba mucha vergüenza al Pegasus, expuesto de aquella manera… por Zeus.

Jabu no se compadeció ya que su miembro pedía atención con urgencia. Comenzó a meter el pene, primero apoyando la punta para vencer esa esa barrera, un grito de dolor y ya estaba por la mitad. Punzante y caliente. Necesitaba enterrarla o eyacularía mitad de camino, así lo hizo.

Seiya sacó a relucir todo el repertorio de insultos habidos y por haber, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Jabu rió no en son de burla si no por diversión, y se quedó quieto allí, observando como el trasero del Pegasus se encontraba abierto recibiendo su miembro. Las caderas bien formadas, propias de un guerrero, eran aferradas al punto del dolor. La espalda, pequeña para ser la de un hombre, le trajo a la memoria la única vez que había estado con una mujer.

Jabu deslizó la mano para palpar la excitación de su compañero.

—¡Uy! Seiya, estás muy caliente —susurró con lujuria y sin piedad comenzó a moverse.

Primero lentamente, disfrutando de los anillos que le atrapaban dolorosamente el pene y luego con furia, con un enojo contenido, pero a la vez con pasión y ternura. Nunca en su vida al Pegasus lo habían follado, y juraba que nunca en su vida lo follarían así.

El unicornio estimuló el miembro de Seiya buscando la eyaculación del mismo, mientras que con la otra mano le palmeaba el trasero; pequeños golpes que se sumaban arrancándole gritos de dolor y excitación.

El Pegasus, incrédulo de lo que pasaba, deslizó una mano a la entrepierna de Jabu encontrándose con que el pene estaba en su totalidad adentro. Le palpó los testículos y eso fue culminante para el Unicornio quien, gimiendo con estrepitosa voz, eyaculó con una estocada profunda y certera, mientras que Seiya lo hacía sobre las sábanas blancas de su cama, ensuciándolas de semen ajeno, prueba de su desliz.

El Pegasus se dejó caer en la cama mientras el otro lo hacía a su lados, ambos buscaban razones diversas cuestiones a la vez que intentaban regularizar la respiración. En pocos minutos Jabu estaba listo para seguir y se lo demostró colocándose entre las piernas de él para elevárselas y de esa manera volver a penetrarlo, una y otra vez, durante toda la noche. O por lo menos hasta que Seiya dijo _basta_ cuando el orificio comenzó a dolerle y arderle al punto del desmayo; entonces recién ahí el Unicornio ocupó el otro lugar, pues él ya estaba acostumbrado a esa deliciosa invasión.

**(…)**

La mañana amaneció triste (si es que la mañana puede amanecer). Era el último día de Jabu en la mansión, bueno... era triste para Seiya, el resto ya estaba planeando una fiesta. Aunque en parte, el Pegasus también estaba alegre por quitarse de encima los comentarios impertinentes de ese sujeto.

Seiya despertó solo, como era de suponer, y se preparó para levantarse, fue a bañarse para limpiar todo rastro de semen y bajó a desayunar.

En la sala principal estaban todos reunidos y conversando. Jabu vio bajar a su amigo y le sonrío abiertamente. Quizás, pensó el Pegasus, solo había sido una conquista más, pero se reprendió por pensar en ello… dioses, eran hombres.

—Sabes, Jabu, que en esta mansión tienes los mismos derechos que el resto. Si quieres quedarte... —dijo Saori de pie junto al sillón.  
—Se lo agradezco, señorita —El Unicornio hablaba dedicándole miradas a Seiya—, pero debo seguir con mi entrenamiento. Ya sabe... mi maestro me espera.

Ikki, quien se encontraba arreglando de nuevo el maldito cable que se había salido de nuevo del maldito lugar, en el maldito televisor, suspiró aliviado. No fuera a ser que ese tipo despreciable se quedara allí.

—Jabu —susurró el Pegasus con una mirada desconsolada— ¿Te irás ahora? —preguntó al ver el bolso de Jabu a un costado de la puerta.  
—Sí —afirmó el Unicornio bajando la vista. Shiryu notó las miradas y las actitudes de los dos y creyó comprender acertadamente, por eso metió bocado.  
—Igual volverás, ¿no?  
—Sí, por supuesto. Supongo que en el verano —dijo Jabu y tomó el bolso sin mirar al Pegasus, pues esa manera de mirarlo le dolía. Cuando Saori se alejó para ir en busca de Tatsumi, quien llevaría al Unicornio hasta la terminal, Jabu volvió a ser el mismo de siempre—. Ahora que me voy, no tendrán diversión —se lamentó. Hyoga esbozó una minúscula sonrisa dedicándole una mirada fugaz al Phoenix quien seguía, sí... con el maldito asunto del cable.  
—Bueno, Jabu... que te vaya bien. Fue un gusto tenerte aquí —dijo Shun con asombrosa sinceridad acercándose a él para saludarlo con una pequeña reverencia.  
—Tendrán que divertirse entre ustedes —continuó Jabu acercándose a la puerta para esperar a Tatsumi junto al auto.

Los cinco aludidos se quedaron en silencio, muy pensativos. Antes de que el Unicornio desapareciera por completo por la puerta volteó dedicándole una mirada a Seiya que lo decía todo, y este comprendió que Jabu se iría para seguir entrenando y que pronto volvería. Lo más importante era eso, que volvería. Una pequeña sonrisa y un leve movimiento de manos a lo lejos y esa fue toda la despedida.

Seiya terminó de bajar las escaleras y se sentó en el sillón junto a Shiryu. Al ver que el Phoenix seguía luchando con el cable creyó oportuno comentarlo.

—No te gastes, Ikki. No hay cable. Saori no pagó la última boleta —dijo, Ikki levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. ¿No podrían haberlo dicho antes? Harto de su vida, se sentó en uno de los sillones entre medio de Hyoga y su hermano.  
—Sin cable... ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Hyoga quebrando el silencio.

A pesar de la constante y molesta presencia de Jabu, había que reconocer que alegraba las tardes con sus ocurrencias, claro, cuando no se desubicaba con propuestas indecentes. Todos esbozaron una sonrisa morbosa y lujuriosa (que en tal caso es lo mismo), recordando las últimas palabras del Unicornio.

Se dedicaron miradas cómplices y rompieron a reír nerviosos por descubrirse. ¡Por Eros y Aphrodita! Eran hombres. Y bien hombres, pero… ¿qué tan malo sería tomar en cuenta la última idea de Jabu y divertirse entre ellos?

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada. 
> 
> Ey, yo siempre la quise a Saori, supongo que en su momento pretendí reírme un rato de ese cliché de "hagamos a Saori como cuando era niña", sin embargo me parecía prudente colocar la tag del ooc.


End file.
